the clans
by KookyKattie
Summary: this story is about three extremly curios kits on their way to becomeing warriors
1. The Whole Group

**I do not own the idea of Erin Hunters known as warrior cats.**

**Cloudclan**

**DawnStar-**a light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy**

**BrightFire-**light orange tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Hawkstorm-**a calico tom with electric blue eyes

**Leopardclaw –**a black she-cat with light blue eyes

**Swiftlegs- **unusually fast light orange colored she-cat with light green eyes

**Grayshadow-** a grey tom with amber eyes.

**Sandfur –** white she-cat with ginger spots on her back and blue eyes **apprentice:** DovePaw

**Swiftheart- **dark brown tom with amber eyes **apprentice:** RockPaw

**Spottedpelt- **a white she-cat with black spots all over and light green eyes

**Morningblossom- **a cream colored she-cat with light blue eyes, mother of Dovepaw, Owlpaw, and Rockpaw.

**Pebblestream- **a white she-cat with ginger and black spots on her back and green eyes

**Medicine cat**

**Honeytail- **light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

**DawnBreath- **silver ,gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Brightflower- **a light orange she-cat with black spots and green eyes

**Apprentices**

**owlpaw-** a tortoiseshell tom with light blue eyes

**paw- **a gray tom with green eyes

**DovePaw-** a white she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits**

**Petalkit- **a light orange she cat with blue eyes, **Mother: **Dawnbreath

**Loudkit- **an unusually loud little cream tom with an bottom-less pit for a stomach with blue eyes, **Mother: **Brightflower

**Rosekit- **a bright orange she-cat with green eyes. **Mother: **Brightflower

**SkyClan**

**Leader**

**Tanglestar-** a light gray tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy**

**Lionfoot - **a bright orange tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors**

**Thistelspots-** a calico she-cat with green eyes **apprentice: **Creampaw

**Darkclaw- **A black and white tom, and has amber eyes. white on mouth, stomach, and paws

**Thornsmoke- **A light gray tom with some darker spots, amber eyes

**Bramblepath- **a light brown tom with black stripes, light green eyes **apprentice: **Elmpaw

**Lionfoot - **a bright orange tom with yellow eyes

**Fireclaw- **bright orange tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: **Russetpaw

**Cottonclaw- **black and white tom with yellow eyes.

**Tigerheart- **a calico tom with light blue eyes

**Skypelt- **light cream tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**

**Spottedflower- **a white she-cat with ginger spots and light brown eyes

**Queens**

**Mouseears- **a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

**Russetpaw- **a bright orange tom with yellow eyes.

**Elmpaw- **a grey she-cat with amber eyes.

**Creampaw- **a cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes**.**

**NightClan**

**Leader**

**Silverstar- **gray fur that shines silver in the moonlight she-cat,green eyes

**Deputy**

**Goldenmoon- **tortoiseshell tom, golden eyes

**Medicine cat**

**Darkbreath- **black fur yellow eyes

**Warriors**

**Wolfshadow- **a tomwithgray fur and bright blue eyes **Apprentice: **Runningpaw

**Fuzzyheart- **dark brown she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: **Freepaw

**Mossclaw- **a ginger she-cat with light green eyes

**Littlestep- **a cream colored tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Hawkpaw

**Tigertail- **a gray she-cat with green eyes

**Blacknose- **a white tom with a black nose feet ears and tail, blue eyes

**Jayheart- **light gray tom with amber eyes

**Silvermist- **light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

**Shadewing- **a black she-cat with bright blue eye

**Apprentices**

**Hawkpaw** - white tom with dark brown stripes on his sides and blue eyes

**Freepaw** - pure white she-cat with white eyes

**Runningpaw** - light brown tom with amber eyes

**Kits**

**Foxkit- **light orange she-cat with amber eyes

**Rainkit- **a gray tom with black spots, blue eyes

**WaterClan**

**Leader**

**Deadstar- **Black tom with black eyes

**Deputy**

**Leafstream- **tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Brightface- ** blonde she-cat with amber eyes

**Berryheart- **redish brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Lionpelt- **golden tom with blue eyes

**Bluefang- ** blue- gray tom with blue eyes

**Brownnose- **brown tom with amber eyes

**Bigfoot- **flame orange tom with blue eyes and big paws

**Stormheart- **grey tom with green eyes

**Greenflower- **brown she-cat with green eyes

**Waterwing- **white tom with blue eyes

**Queens **

**Merrytail- **tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes

**Blackface- ** black she-cat with green eyes

**Grayfur- ** gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

**Rockpaw- **gray tom with blue eyes

**Sparrowpaw- **brown tom with yellow eyes

**Whitepaw- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Kits**

**GoldenKit- **blonde she-cat with green eyes

**Squirrelkit- **brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Lakekit- **cream tom with amber eyes

**Owlkit- ** brown tom with white stomach and brown eyes

**Nightkit- **black tom with green eyes

**Elders**

**Threefoot- **tortoise shell tom with light blue eyes and three feet

**Others**

**Marsh-mellow- **pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Stain- **a calico tom with light blue eyes

**Thanks to everyone that helped and by the way MoonClan will be the substitute for StarClan in this book. ~ Kookykattie**


	2. Foxes, Kittypets, Judgements, Oh My

**Yet again I say I do not own the idea of warriors by Erin Hunter.**

……………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Leafstream was just enjoying her starling when she heard the yowl for the clan meeting." All cats old enough to catch their own pray gather here under the rock!" Deadstar mewed." I have just been informed by dawn patrol that there was a fresh scent of fox in our territory and I would advise those who care for their life to go out in groups." The Merrytail curled here tail around her only kit protectively at the word of a fox. "This meeting is now at an end go back to what you were doing before."

"Leafstream, I want you to go out on evening patrol with two others." ordered Deadstar. "Yes sir and I will make sure to tell you if we get any more scent of that fox." She told him.

"_Who should I take "she_ thought." _Maybe Greenflower". _" Greenflower, do you want to go out with me on evening patrol" she mewed." Sure. Who else is going?" Greenflower mewed back."Hmm… I haven't thought of that yet any suggestions?" " We should probably take Bluefang just in case we run into that fox." She suggested. Now that Leafstream thought about it Bluefang was one of the most ferocious warriors in camp." I didn't think of him, good idea" she mewed gratefully.

"Hey Bluefang do you want to go out on evening patrol with me and Greenflower?" she asked him.

"Sure, but Waterwing wanted to go out on patrol with Whitepaw some time, is it alright if they come?" he mewed. "Hmm… sure I think it might be good for Whitepaw's training, after all she has just become an apprentice."

"Is it alright if we hunt while we're out here?" asked Greenflower. Moments after she said that Leafstream noticed the smell of rabbit close by." The clan can always use more prey." She mewed back."Let's show how much better your hunting skills have approved by bringing more prey back than the other apprentices." Mewed Waterwing with a hint of pleasure in her meows. "I bet I can catch more prey than Sparrowpaw." she mewed back her pride clearly showing.

"What's that smell?" Whitepaw hissed quietly "It doesn't Sell like any of the other clans, and I can smell blood!" she hissed but her fear scent was still there. Leafstream opened her mouth to taste the air. "Fox!" she yowled and took off in the direction of the smell only to be stopped by a white fluffy thing."Help! Help me please, it got my mother and it's after me!" the little white kit yowled. Just then a fox came into the clearing with blood all around it's muzzle. "Get it, Kill it, or at least drive it out of our territory with a strong memory of this clan!" Hissed Leafstream then let out a battle cry. While Bluefang bit down hard on the foxes leg, and Waterwing scratched at the foxes face, Leafstream saw the opportunity and jumped on the foxes back and bit down as hard as she could on it's neck. The fox whirled around and tried to bite Leafstream but she was quick and hopped of it's back. Just then she thought "_Where is Whitepaw!"_ At that very moment she heard a yowl of pain when she realized that Whitepaw had been attacking the little white kit when the kit had bit down on her tail much harder than being playful. Leafstream noticed that the fox was badly injured and said "Let it go, it will know not to come back here unless it wants another beaten." She hissed." Get away from the kit, White paw!" she hissed furiously without knowing that her tail was lashing angrily. "Why this kittypet is on our territory and by the smell or it, she hasn't sat down and had a good wash for moons!" she hissed. "I was only trying to get a drink from the river with my mother when the fox attacked us!" She yowled at Whitepaw. "Everyone Calm down I want to know what is going on before I go and tell Deadstar about all of this" ordered Leafstream." What is a dead star?" mewed the curios kit. "Deadstar is our leader while I am his deputy. Now tell me what's your name." Mewed Leafstream. "I am marshmellow." Mewed the kit. The little thing looked brave but her fear scent was strong. "what kind of name is marshmellow?" hissed Whitepaw. "She is a kittypet, or so she was, all of their names are weird, you should know that!" hissed Waterwing at her. Whitepaw looked down and started padding at her paws as a sign of embarrassment. All of a sudden the little kit known as marshmellow rushed through the bushes toward the way that she, and the fox, had come from. Leafstream followed close behind then realized where the kit's mother is.

"Is she dead." Mewed the kit sadly. "I am sorry but yes." Mewed Leafstream back noticing that the mother was dead." Bluefang, head back to camp and tell Deadstar I will be back later after I have talked with the kit, take Waterwing and Whitepaw with you." She ordered. Bluefang went off to fetch the others and head back to camp" oh yeah and send Greenflower to me." She added after.

"follow me" she mewed to the kit then headed toward the training hollow. Cautiously the kit followed.

"okay. Now tell me your story from the beginning." Ordered Leafstream.

"okay, I lived at a shelter place with these things with no fur. One day a lot of water came and it pushed me out of the house. Me and my mom were separated from my dad and my brother during the big water. We had to be outside in the cold with wet fur. It didn't bother me when my fur got dry though. Today we were thirsty so we came down to this river and started drinking when …it happen." Explained the marshmellow.

"Hmm… if our leader says it is okay do you want to join our clan?" asked Leafstream. "after all you have nowhere else to go plus you will need milk anyway." Added Greenflower.

"Oh please can I … I would love to. "Mewed Marshmellow.

"All right then lets head back to camp." Ordered Leafstream

"Umm… Deadstar, we came across this kit and its mother has died, I was wondering. "she was cut off.

"What happen to the fox?" demanded Deadstar.

"We chased it off our territory."She replied, "now about that kit. "She was cut off again.

"Oh yes I will determine if the little thing can join no worries." He told his deputy "How will you make the decision." Leafstream mewed. "Oh you'll see soon enough." He mewed back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the rock," Deadstar yowled. When all the cats old enough to catch their own prey had gather on the great rock Deadstar continued "This kit here, Marshmellow I think that is her name, thinks she is worthy to join RiverClan, why do you think you are worthy young Marshmellow?". "I think I could be a big help somehow,"he mewed," my mom said that I am a really fast learner before she.... passed away." she mewed so quietly that almost no one could hear."Hmm... Whitepaw some here, I want you to attack this kit and see what she does. Whitepaw looked at her leg that had been bitten bye the kit and reluctantly walked up to the kit. After that Whitepaw bent into a crouching pose and sprung. Leafstream stat there with a scarred look on her face as if she didn't want the kit to have to fight but she made no movement to stop it. Marshmellow had been scratched on the ear by Whitepaw, but Marshmellow was smart. While Whitepaw was looking for the next way to attack, Marshmellow took the opportunity and sprung and held Whitepaw to the ground." Okay, stop now. It is settled Marshmellow will now be known as Snowkit, Merrytail will you suckle her, after all you only have one kit." Deadstar mewed. Leafstream felt extremely relieved that the kit had made it into the clan, but would Merrytail accept her." I would Love to Deadstar." Merrytail mewed affectionately. Leafstream wanted to yowl with joy, but she was deputy, and deputy always hold in to much joy.


	3. The Kitastic prophecy

**I don't own anything except my made up characters.**

Pebblestream had been feeling woozy for about a moon now but she didn't let that stop her from doing her warrior deutys. She saw her mate ,Brightfire ,coming across the clearing. "I brought you a mouse." he mewed affectionately. "Thanks." she mewed back and tried to get up but stumbled over her own paws. Bright fire had a look of concern in his eyes so Pebblestream knew exactly what her would say next. "You need to go see Honeytail you've been looking terrible for the past moon," he mewed. "no, seriously I am fine just been woozy." she said sternly. " either you go to her or I bring her to you?" he asked."Fine "she mewed regretting it from the moment she got up because she stumbled again , so Brightfire walked beside her so close that there fur touched.

"Congratulations." Honeytail mewed. " Congratulations on what?" Pebblestream mewed."You're going to be having kits, and by the looks of it about two or three, it's to earlier to tell yet." she mewed excitedly. Pebblestream had been Honeytails best friend since the nursery and yet she couldn't believe her friend was telling the truth. " are you positive?" she mewed back. " " absolutely." she said. " gosh.. I wasn't expecting it but I am so excited." she mewed. " good I will go tell Dawnstar that you are going to be moving into the nursery." " okay I am going to go and rest, do you have anything for an upset stomach?" she asked."hmm.... I don't think I have any that will treat a stomach ache for kits but I could give you some poppy seeds so you can have a good sleep." she replied. " that will work , thank you Honeytail you've always been there for me."

Once Pebblestream told Brightfire about her having kits he wouldn't stop going out to collect feathers and fresh moss for the nursery." you do know that I am going to be fine after all don't you , now go and rest" she told him sympathetically. Reluctantly the light orange tom left the nursery.

Pebblestream didn't remember when she fell asleep but she was standing in the middle of a clearing staring at a suddenly a cream she-cat with blue eyes gracefully walked out into the clearing."Spottedpelt, what are you doing here?" she asked. " I have come to tell you that one of you kits will do great things in it's life." "but What great things?" she mewed. " Things that will help all four clans." " That tells me nothing." she hissed. " I will only same one more thing." Mewed the cream she-cat. " Yes." she waited expectantly. " The one who seems the least dangerous will be the most, and the one who seems the most dangerous will be great, and the one who the one who doesn't show any Ways will choose it's own path." Spottedpelt mewed. The image of the cream she-cat was slowly fading. " no wait , Spottedpelt don't leave me!" Pebble stream yowled, but it was to late The young she-cat was gone.

* * *

Brightfire was passing anxiously outside the nursery. Pebblestream was having her kits and Honeytail wouldn't let anyone else in besides the other queens and kits. Suddenly Brightfire heard a mew from the inside " alright Pebblestream, you did great and have three healthy kits" he heard Honeytail mew. Brightfire poked his head inside the nursery, "Can I come in now ." he asked not really caring for the answer he walked in away.

"oh, Brightfire there beautiful, there's a black one a brown one and a black, brown , and white one." she mewed to her mate. The black kit started tumbling around bumping into Brightfire. "well I think we know what this ones name should be, How about Wildkit." the tom mewed. " Oh bright fire that's perfect." mewed the queen. The brown one was now suckling. "And that ones name could be Sandkit because Her pelt looks like sand." Bright fire mewed. " I like that " the she-cat said. "you should name the last one" he mewed. " hmm.... how about Ravenkit, She is rowdy and very warm and loving so lets name her the opposite." she said with loving but tired voice. " That sounds good to me, now you should get some rest." Brightfire practically ordered. " No no no no no she has to eat some of these borage leaves." mewed Honeytail. " Alright" she said and ate them. After the queens breathing had slowed Brightfire went to his den dreaming about what his kits would grow up to be in the future, Would it be good or would it be bad, _only time can tell_ he thought to his-self.

**Alright people I know have bad grammar and all but I really don't care all I want to know is if the STORY was good not my grammar, so if you are to review please no comments about my grammar. **

**Thanks.**

**~KookyKattie**


	4. the kits become paws

**As I have said before I own nothing of Erin Hunters except whats in my mind what I have that (not badly) about.**

Ravenkit sat about two fox-lengths from her mother when she quietly mewed to her mother," How old am I , am I ready to become an apprentice yet? " the calico kit glared at her mother with eyes gleaming with excitement. Pebblestream rapped her tail around her left leg and let out a _mroww _of laughter." Of course not, kits these day are way to anxious to be warriors, they don't know that besides the elders they have the best of treatment. " The kit looked into her mother's eyes as if about to throw a temper tantrum, but all she said was ," fine. ", and stormed off toward her siblings.

* * *

"Ow! My paw hurts! " yowled something from behind the bramble ," I think I stepped on a thorn. " _"Those adventurous kits followed me! " _she thought. Honeytail was about to confront them about there wrongdoing when she heard something else,"No, be quite, she will hear us let me get it out." _" but, how could a kit only five moons know how to get a thorn out of a pad? " _she crept into the hunters crouch to get a better view. What she saw was remarkable! Ravenkit was gripping the thorn in her mouth while Sandkit was glaring at them with worried eyes. " I wish I knew the herb Honeytail uses to stop bleeding and infection." whined the little calico kit. Honeytail silently crawled out of the bushes, her tail over her mouth signaling silence to the kits who could see her, and snuck up behind Ravenkit while Ravenkit was trying to figure out which herb to use and what it smells like. "Was it poppy seeds, no no no no no that's for something else, hmm.... or was it mouse bile, no no no no no it's to bitter to be for infected wounds,..." the little kit mewed when interrupted by Honeytail ," I think the herb you are looking for is Marigold." she declared. The calico kit stood frozen with fear, while her brother and sister started _mroww-_ingof laughter. " Ravenkit, can you come with me for a minute?" asked Honeytail, even though she knew the kit wouldn't refuse," And you two, head back to camp, your mother is probually worried sick about you, and tell her Ravenkit is with me." "Okay." they mewed and did as they were told.

* * *

"So what did you want me for?" asked Ravenkit with gleaming eyes. " I wanted to see you to ask you a question." replied Honeytail. "So what's the question?" asked the kit. "I was wanting to no if you would be interested in being my apprentice?" the she-cat declared. " Me? Really? Oh... I have always loved watching you help people." She kit could barely hold still now. " You do know that you won't be able to have a mate?" Honeytail said while flicking her tail. " If you ask me I think toms are just way to full of themselves." Ravenkit replied with a serious look in her eyes even though it was obvious she wanted to run around in circles chasing her tail. "That's good now you have to wait for another moon then I will tell your aunt (Dawnstar) about my decision. Now go and tell your brother and sister , but don't tell anyone else, I want it to be a surprise to the whole clan, and tell your siblings not to tell either, is that clear?" "Uhh.... Yeah... I guess." the calico kit replied then ran off.

* * *

*at the Starstone*

"Ravenkit, Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of MoonClan as a medicine cat? Honeytail yowled.

"It is. " Ravenkit replied.

"Then come forward. "

"Warriors of MoonClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. "

"Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw! " cheered the cats from the other medicine cat from the clans.

Ravenpaw touched her nose to the star-shaped rock and fell into a deep sleep/dream.

* * *

"Where am I? " Ravenpaw mewed.

A white cat with green stepped out of the crowd of cat.

" I am Icepetal, former medicine cat of Cloudclan."

"And one of the best medicine cat Cloudclan has had." declared another black cat with blue eyes

"Oh... Waterpool you're to determined now go away I am still a medcine cat even though I'm dead., anyways..... I am going to see you through your training, and I know you will do great things." Icepetal mewed.

"What great things? " Ravenpaw asked.

"Oh, Great now I have to leave because you have questions, well talk to you later." All the cats in the crowed started fading.

"No wait you can't leave me." but it was to late all the cats were gone and Ravenpaw was full awake.

She looked around everyone was looking at he. "Are you going to do that to me too? " asked a pure white kit with blue eyes. "Yes why wouldn't I, I brought you here didn't ? " Rainpetal said. "Oh... YAY! The kit sqeeked.

"Snowkit, Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of MoonClan as a medicine cat? Rainpetal yowled.

"It is. " Snowkit replied.

"Then come forward. "

"Warriors of MoonClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. "

"Snowpaw, Snowpaw! " cheered the cats from the other medicine cat from the clans.

Snowpaw paw touched her nose to the star-shaped rock and fell into a deep sleep/dream.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Dawnstar yowled." Wildkit,Sandkit, come here. This is a proud day for CloudClan, by naming apprentices we show that Cloud clan will live and remain strong. Wildkit, Sandkit, from this moment on until you recive your warrior name you will be know as Wildpaw and Sandpaw.

"Wildpaw, Sandpaw!" yowled the clan.

Hawkstorm,you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Wildpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and wisdom to Wildpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of CloudClan.

Hawkstorm and Wildpaw touched noses.

Swiftheart,you are ready for an apprentice since Rockfoot is now a warrior, you will be Sandpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your cunning and loyalty to Sandpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of CloudClan. Sandpaw touched noses with Swiftheart.

* * *

**Okay thanks everyone I am happy to imform you that I now have a GREAT editor for my grammar. I will give out Jolly Ranchers to all those who review. ~KookyKattie **


End file.
